Heretofore, one equipped with a swash plate provided rotatably, and a shoe which has a sliding surface which slides with this swash plate is known as a swash plate type compressor (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-153169 (Patent Document 1), Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-317757 (Patent Document 2)).